Sorry
by LikesCrissColfer
Summary: Blaine messed up.. big time. Is it too late to get Kurt back, after all that was said and done? Does Kurt even want him back? (Rated T because Blaine says a bad word at the start *gasp!*)


**Hello! So, in these troubled, Klaine-less times, we all need a little fanfiction to get us through the long, cold, winter nights. So I decided to write some Klaine! (yey!) And if this doesn't actually happen on the show, I will cry tears of pure hurt and pain for my Kurt and Blaine. Anyway, happy reading, folks!**

* * *

Blaine's room was completely silent as he lay in bed waiting for his alarm clock to go off. Lying there completely still, eyes fixed on one spot of the ceiling; he couldn't stop himself from thinking about the events of the past week. How could he have been so stupid He had had one thing in his life worth keeping, and he'd thrown it away, all for nothing. He shivered as he remembered the feeling of the other boy's hands on him, touching him in a way that only one other had ever done. Burying his head in his pillow, he didn't even try to hold back the tears that pooled in his eyes. He felt disgusted in himself, he was nothing more than a filthy whore who'd ruined the best thing that had ever happened to him. Sighing, he lifted the pillow from his face and glanced over at his clock. His alarm wasn't going to go off for another half hour, but he knew there was no point lying in bed the whole time, he'd only go over everything that had happened, cursing himself repeatedly for tearing his relationship apart, just like he'd done every morning for the last five days. He showered slowly, going over Kurt's words in his head.

"Why?" Kurt's voice cracked as he said the word, and Blaine felt his heart break all over again. He couldn't answer Kurt. He himself didn't even know the answer. Blaine looked at the floor, unable to meet Kurt's eyes. "And then you show up here, pretending nothing's wrong," Kurt continued, his voice rising in anger. "Were you planning on spending the whole weekend without telling me?" Blaine just continues to stare at his shoes, at a loss of what to say. "Or maybe, maybe you weren't even planning on spending the weekend with me. There are a lot of gay guys in New York. Maybe you thought you could screw some more guys while you're here." Finally, Blaine looked up, the tears that had been building up since he'd woken up that morning without Kurt beside him finally spilling over. Kurt's eyes were cold, his face void of emotion. He was shutting Blaine out, the one person he'd learned to trust.

"Kurt." Blaine's voice was quiet, laced with hurt after hearing the blue-eyed boy's words. "No, Kurt, please. I told you I'm sorry. It's not like that. I didn't want – I don't want – anyone but you. I love you. I was lonely and it was stupid and I'm so, so sorry." The tears were falling freely now down both boys' cheeks, neither doing anything to try and stop them.

Blaine sighed and finished showering quickly, not wanting to remember what had happened. Unfortunately for him, it was all he could think about. Hopefully, the day would pass quickly, then Blaine would be free to spend the weekend planning what he'd say next time he spoke to Kurt. If they ever spoke again. Without Kurt, Blaine was nothing. Everything he was was thanks to Kurt. He needed Kurt. Losing him wasn't an option. They had planned to spend the rest of their lives together, and Blaine wasn't about to let one stupid mistake change that. He just hoped he wasn't too late.

The rest of Blaine's day passed uneventfully, much like the days before it had. He answered questions in class robotically, not talking to anyone if he could avoid it, giving short, one word answers when he was spoken to. His mind was pre-occupied. All he could think about was Kurt. Memories were constantly replaying in his mind, the good and the bad. By the time Glee club rolled around at the end of the day, Blaine was ready to go home. Unlike he had done at the start of the year, Blaine sat at the back of the class and hardly joined in with the group. He gave up all his solos. The last thing he felt like doing was singing about how great life was. If he was honest, he wasn't seeing the great side of life at the moment. He was the first one in the choir room as usual. Setting his bag down beside him, he took his seat at the back of the class, as far away from the rest of the group. He didn't feel like listening to Mr Shcuester's pep talk, he never did anymore. Instead he let his mind wander to better days, days when he was loved. Days when he had Kurt. After what seemed like no time at all, the bell was ringing, signalling the end of class and the school week. Before Blaine had even lifted his bag, the rest of the students were already half way out the door. He wasn't surprised that none of them had said goodbye, they tended to ignore him nowadays. As he stood up he realised Mr Shcuester must have been eager to get home also, as Blaine was now completely alone. Again. Sighing, he made to leave the choir room, but after he'd only taken a couple of steps he heard a soft cough from the other doorway leading into the room. Whipping his head round, Blaine wasn't sure he was expecting to see, but he couldn't have been more shocked, or pleased to see the figure standing in the doorway.

"Kurt." Before he could stop himself, the name fell from Blaine's lips, his voice soft but breaking as he said the word. The taller boy closed the distance between them and silently took hold of Blaine's hand, guiding him back across the room to where the chairs were sitting. Gently pushing Blaine down onto one of the plastic chairs, Kurt stood opposite the younger boy, his heart breaking as he noticed the light that used to shine in his first love's golden eyes was no longer there. Seeing him now, Kurt couldn't help notice the bags under his eyes, and the light scruff on his face. His hair, although still gelled, had curls coming free and looked as though the senior had hardly tried to control it that morning. In short, Blaine looked a mess. Trying to hold back his tears, Kurt realised he was the reason Blaine was the way he was. When he finally spoke, Kurt's voice was quiet, but strong.

"What I said to you in New York was unacceptable. I was mad, yeah, but I was still out of line. What you did hurt me so bad, Blaine." At Kurt's words, Blaine's head dropped down, and Kurt wanted nothing more than to wrap him in his arms and tell him everything was fine. But he couldn't. He needed to get this over with. "But." Blaine's head snapped up, his eyes meeting Kurt, a small glint shining in his eyes again. "This past week without you has been more painful than anything I could have ever imagined. I love you, Blaine Anderson, and hopefully this will help us to put all that has happened this week behind us." As he spoke, Kurt moved over to the stereo that was sitting in the corner of the room. Blaine immediately recognised the tune. When they had just started dating Kurt had seen the artist on Blaine's iPod and teased him endlessly about it. Although Kurt had later told Blaine that he didn't think the band were that bad, which had let to many duets between the two of them. As Kurt started singing Blaine felt the tears begin to come. It should be singing this to Kurt, Blaine thought, not the other way around.

_Broken hearts and last goodbyes_  
_Restless nights but lullabies_  
_Helps to make this pain go away_  
_I realize I let you down_  
_Told you that I'd be around_  
_Building up the strength just to say_

Suddenly, Blaine realised why Kurt had chosen this song. He'd left Blaine, ignored him after promising he never would. Blaine had explained his fears, and in the end, Kurt had disregarded that, and done the exact thing Blaine was so afraid of. And now Kurt was clearing himself of all he'd done, leaving Blaine to do the same.

I'm sorry  
For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep  
It's all me  
This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way

After Kurt had sang the first chorus, Blaine stood up and walked to where Kurt was standing. As the short instrumental came to an end, Blaine took a deep breath, indicating to Kurt that he was taking the second verse for himself.

_Filled with sorrow, filled with pain,_  
_Knowing that I am to blame_  
_For leaving your heart out in the rain._  
_And I know your gonna walk away,_  
_Leave me with the price to pay._  
_Before you go I wanted to say_  
_Yeah_

Kurt joined him on the chorus, their eyes never leaving each others' gaze, unshed tears threatening to spill. Blaine took the next line of the song, his voice nearly breaking as he sang with so much emotion, begging Kurt to forgive him.

_I can't make it alive on my own,_  
_But if you have to go, then please girl_  
_Just leave me alone_  
_'Cause I don't want to see you and me going our separate ways_

Kurt cut in once Blaine had sung his part, his voice soft and laced with as much emotion as Blaine's.

_Begging you to stay,_  
_If it isn't too late._

They sang the last chorus together, their voices blending together perfectly.

_I'm sorry_  
_For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep_  
_It's all me_  
_This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay,_  
_But you're already on your way._  
_But you're already on  
__Your way._

After the last note was sung, neither boy spoke. They closed the short distance between them, neither sure which moved first. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist at the same time that Kurt linked his arms around Blaine's neck. Their lips met as they embraced in a way they had done so many times before. Unshed tears finally fell, causing them to hold each other tighter. When they eventually seperated, they stood close and simply stared, eyes red from crying, lips swollen from kissing. No words were exchanged, they'd sung all they needed to say, and now they could finally move on and forget all that had happened. The puzzle was finally compele again.

* * *

**Was it any good? Did you like it? Do I suck? Do you love me? Are all these questions annoying you? Am I sorry? Yes, I am sorry. I just miss my Klaine.**

**If you enjoyed, why not leave a review, maybe then my mother will love me!**

**That wasn't even a good joke,**

**okay, I'm done.**

**Thank you for reading, _Bye_!**


End file.
